


Irony

by Embersalamander



Series: Morning War fics [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Quarian, Quarians, Rannoch, geth rebellions, geth war, morning war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersalamander/pseuds/Embersalamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of the Morning War minifics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irony

Here I give you another (previous one was The Last Rebel) Morning War minific about another anonymous lady rebel uvu

trigger warning: gore

The quarian scientist dragged himself across the white-tiled room, leaving a trail of dark blood behind him. He leaned against a wall and started to recharge the small pistol in his hand. The black-clad woman calmly followed him, leaving a trail of dark bloody footprints. Without a single word, she kicked the weapon from his hand.

“Give me the password to override the system.” She asked in a monotonous tone, her painted face not revealing a single emotion.

He spat at her face. She placed a knife under his chin and he shivered, losing all the cockiness he had left.

“Give me the password.” She repeated, slowly.

“O-one, n-n-nine, two, one, f-five.” He replied, eyes wide in terror.

She stood up and walked to the console, entering the number sequence. The scientist tried to drag himself back out, but a single look from her cold silver eyes was enough to make him stop. His bloodied leg where he had been shot was starting to feel numb.

She finished entering the code and smiled as the system told her that that all cells and warehouses in the lower levels had been opened. She turned, with a dreary smile.

“I know you.” He managed to mutter at last.

“You do?”

“You worked here before everything started going to hell. You left when the first rumors of the shutdown started. And you took a warehouse full of material with you.”

She pressed her foot over the wound on his leg, making him scream.

“That ‘material’ were living beings who only wanted to survive.”

“You traitorous bitch! AH! Please don’t kill me!” he pleaded, when she placed her knife again under his chin.

“Oh, are you pleading for your life?”

“Y-yes.”

“Are you asking for mercy?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to live?”

“Yes. Yes please! I ‘d do anything!”

She looked at him in silence for a few seconds.

“Well isn’t this ironic.”

And her knife sunk in his eye.


End file.
